


Everybody Knows [fanvid]

by MiaCooper



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Counterpoint, F/M, Fanvids, Leonard Cohen x Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper
Summary: "Everybody knows that the dice are loaded // everybody rolls with their fingers crossed // everybody knows the war is over // everybody knows the good guys lost..."A Counterpoint story.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway/Kashyk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Caught The Darkness (Star Trek Fandom Event - May 2020), Videos + Playlists + Soundtracks





	Everybody Knows [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Produced for [caughtthedarkness](https://caughtthedarkness.tumblr.com), a Leonard Cohen x Star Trek fandom event.
> 
> Follow the tumblr or visit the collection for more Leonard Cohen tribute fanworks.
> 
> Thanks to Caladenia for running the Merry Month of Cohen, 2020 edition.

* * *

**Everybody Knows**

_a Counterpoint story_

Everybody knows that the dice are loaded  
Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed  
Everybody knows the war is over  
Everybody knows the good guys lost  
Everybody knows the fight was fixed  
The poor stay poor, the rich get rich  
That's how it goes  
Everybody knows

Everybody knows that the boat is leaking  
Everybody knows that the captain lied  
Everybody got this broken feeling  
Like their father or their dog just died  
Everybody talking to their pockets  
Everybody wants a box of chocolates  
And a long-stem rose  
Everybody knows

Everybody knows that you love me baby  
Everybody knows that you really do  
Everybody knows that you've been faithful  
Ah, give or take a night or two  
Everybody knows you've been discreet  
But there were so many people you just had to meet  
Without your clothes  
And everybody knows

Everybody knows, everybody knows  
That's how it goes  
Everybody knows

Everybody knows, everybody knows  
That's how it goes  
Everybody knows

And everybody knows that it's now or never  
Everybody knows that it's me or you  
And everybody knows that you live forever  
Ah, when you've done a line or two  
Everybody knows the deal is rotten  
Old Black Joe's still pickin' cotton  
For your ribbons and bows  
And everybody knows

And everybody knows that the Plague is coming  
Everybody knows that it's moving fast  
Everybody knows that the naked man and woman  
Are just a shining artifact of the past  
Everybody knows the scene is dead  
But there's gonna be a meter on your bed  
That will disclose  
What everybody knows

And everybody knows that you're in trouble  
Everybody knows what you've been through  
From the bloody cross on top of Calvary  
To the beach of Malibu  
Everybody knows it's coming apart  
Take one last look at this Sacred Heart  
Before it blows  
And everybody knows

* * *

**Soundtrack** | _Everybody Knows_ \- Leonard Cohen  
 **Footage** | _Star Trek Voyager_ 5x10 Counterpoint  
 **Additional footage** | 5x01 Night; 5x06 Timeless; 5x15 Dark Frontier and 5x18 The Fight

**Disclaimer** | I do not own any of the footage or music in this video. All content belongs to its original owners. This video is purely fan-made. No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
